La Decision De La Serpiente
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Porque hay decisiones que cambian nuestras vidas, aquellos futuros con los que soñamos. Aquí, una serpiente deberá elegir cual es la correcta, aunque lo aleje de lo que quiere.


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personales y lugares mencionados en este relato pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, creadora original de todo el Potterverso.

 **Dedicado a una cosa con dientes grandes. Tu sabes quien eres.**

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre 2.015: "El Cuervo y la Serpiente" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

 **La decisión de la serpiente**

* * *

La biblioteca de Hogwarts, sumida en la penumbra nocturna, le dio la bienvenida a un mundo donde podía olvidar sus responsabilidades con el linaje familiar, distraerse del temido día. Esa fecha oscura que marcaría su existencia de forma definitiva, alejándolo de este mundo silencioso de las letras y la imaginación.

Pocos alumnos rondaban los pasillos entre las estanterías, algún regazado con sus tareas que murmuraba desesperado por alguna magia para que las tareas se hicieran solas. Pero él buscaba un recoveco en especial, ese que se había convertido en un refugio seguro, lejos de todos y todo, donde ni Malfoy lo buscaría jamás: en la sección de fantasía. Allí donde las hadas reinaban, castillos embrujados, animales que no existían y caballeros con brillante armadura salvaban princesas muggles encerradas en torres.

Poco a poco, mientras avanzaba hacia esa sección, había cada vez menos personas, hasta que solo el sonido de sus pasos rompía el silencio literario. Esa carencia de risas, chistes necios, murmullos molestos o maldiciones; no resultaba asfixiante, al contrario, acunaba el alma y la conducía los pensamientos hacia la claridad que el silencio, cuando solo te escuchas a ti mismo, puede proporcionar.

Pero… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Ese día si estaba ocupada la sección.

Sentada frente a la única mesa, una muchacha rubia balaceaba sus pies al son de una música que solo ella la escuchaba. Su larga cabellera se encontraba recogida por la misma varita de la joven, reflejando la luz de la luna, que entraba por el amplio ventanal que tenía a su costado. Ese resplandor transformaba su figura etérea en algo mágico, resplandeciente, salido de alguno de esos libros de cuentos que tanto amaba en secreto. Llego a creer que solo era un espejismo, producido por los nervios y la excitación de su mente ante lo prohibido, esa idea loca de escapar de las expectativas paternas y continuar su vida lejos de esa locura del "Señor Tenebroso". Pero cuando la chica lo miro, con unos ojos azules, supo que no era su imaginación.

–Hola, ¿Este es tu lugar? –La voz suave, casi lánguida, estremeció hasta el alma de este chico slytherin que la contemplaba como a una diosa-. Si quieres me voy.

–Eh… yo… no –Nunca había tartamudeado en su vida, esa pesadez en la lengua, tan extraña, no le permitía la correcta dicción de las palabras que tanto significaban para él-. No hace falta, podemos… digo… puedo sentarme ahí.

Señalo la silla frente a ella, y aunque sus piernas temblaban con cada paso, camino hacia las polvorientas estanterías buscando alguna lectura que lo distrajera de la sorpresiva compañera de esa noche. Necesitaba algo que los transportara hacia otra época, una más mágica y menos cruel. Su libro favorito serviría perfectamente, cumpliendo esos propósitos y aún más. Pero, el familiar encuadernado azul, con un dragón en la tapa, no estaba ninguno de los estantes.

No estaba en la F, ni en la C. Tampoco entre libros sin catalogar. Había desaparecido de la estantería donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Entonces, un escalofrió lo recorrió nuevamente. No, no podía ser. Tenía que estar en alguna especie de alucinación. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, mirando a la jovencita rubia que leía con parsimonia un libro con tapas azules…

– ¿Buscas esté? –Le pregunto con inocencia la muchacha cuando se percató de la mirada anonadada del chico.

Él, cerró sus ojos y suspirando, tragó profundamente antes de preguntar:

– ¿Te… ¿Te gusta Cornelia Funke?

Los grandes ojos saltones se volvieron aún más grandes y, en el corazón del chico, comenzaba a crecer una calidez extraña, un entendimiento de haber encontrado a alguien como él.

–Es una de mis favoritas. También me gusta Tolkien, aunque no soy muy buena lectora…

La conversación siguió, continuaron descubriendo retazos de sus vidas mientras las agujas del reloj avanzaban con más rapidez de la pensada. Es típico: cuando pasas lindos momentos con alguien, el tiempo es tan corto que quieres volver a encontrarte con esa persona inmediatamente, pero lo curioso de estos chicos es que aunque prometieron volver a encontrarse al día siguiente, nunca se preguntaron los nombres…

– ¿Quieres una galleta? Las hace mi padre –Dijo ella, con unos extraños colgantes similares a berenjenas que colgaban de sus pequeñas orejas, aunque le causaba curiosidad él no le pregunto porque los usaba-. Mi madre murió cuando yo era joven pero era una gran bruja, muy capaz aunque le gustaba mucho experimentar, y uno de esos experimentos salió mal… falleció frente a mi…

–Mi madre también murió cuando era pequeño, pero eres afortunada, tienes hermosos recuerdos con ella. Yo, a diferencia, solo recuerdo a una señora grande que le gustaba apretarme los cachetes antes de dejarme con la niñera –Con la galleta a mitad de camino hacia su boca, las palabras de él sonaron como una confesión nunca hecha a ningún otro ser humano.

Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno, las cosas terminan. El día que tanto temía el muchacho se acercó de tal forma que le faltaba una hora para el evento que l alejaría inevitablemente de esa muchacha estrafalaria. Esa que hacia palpitar su corazón con rapidez, el motivo por el cual reía como un loco en los peores momentos, aquella luz que lo distraía de todo eso que esperaban de él. Corrió con rapidez hacia la biblioteca, Malfoy lo andaba buscando para ir al maldito escenario que transformaría su futuro, pero antes quería verla aunque fuera una vez más, saber su nombre.

El sitio de siempre le dio la bienvenida, aunque ella aún no estaba ahí porque faltaban algunos minutos para que fuera la hora de sus encuentros. Los tic tac del reloj lo ponían aún más nervioso, le sudaban las manos, cada vez más algo se revelaba en su interior para rechazar su marca mortifaga, esa maldita cosa que seguramente solo sería su condena. Pero por fin llego, el motivo de su rebeldía. Con su sonrisa sincera, la cabellera desgreñada y un raro collar de corchos.

– ¡Hola! –Su saludo lo estremeció, quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos por primera vez y no tener que soltarla jamás.

–No tengo tiempo casi… yo quería decirte quien soy y… saber quién eres tú.

Sus ojos azules lo miraron con admiración, las mejillas tomaron el color de una manzana madura mientras el joven, atraído sin remedio hacia ella, se acercaba con parsimonia. La miraba fijamente, los nervios habían hecho un nudo en su estómago y sentía que la sangre ya no irrigaba su cerebro. El aroma a manzanas verdes y caramelo lleno su entorno cuando quedo a centímetros de ella, con solo un corto movimiento podría besarla pero…

– ¡Nott! ¡Qué diablos crees que haces! ¡Tendríamos que estar por irnos!

La cara de Draco Malfoy era un poema. Ver esa detestable escena era algo que nunca hubiera podido soñar en su peor pesadilla, casi comparable a él tocando por voluntad propia a la sangre sucia Granger. Arrugo la nariz con asco antes de seguir con su discurso.

– ¿No me digas que ahora te gusta Lovegood? Que bajo esta cayendo tu familia, Theodore.

– Yo… esto no es… – Otra vez el tartamudeo. Los nervios lo invadieron, si Malfoy hablaba le haría la vida a un infierno a los dos. Entonces, rápidamente tomó una decisión-. Me estaba burlando de ella, mira estos patéticos ojos de corderito, ¿No te da risa?

Ciertamente, los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron con asombro, aunque no uno bueno. Su corazón ilusionado de paralizo, igual que su mente. Otra vez no. Otra vez solo era una burla para las personas, un instrumento para reírse. Las náuseas de ser utilizada le atenazaron el estómago mientras observaba como los maliciosos ojos mezquinos de Malfoy brillaban como perlas grises.

–Que interesante, no te sabia esas intrigas… serás una excelente adquisición para el lado oscuro… Y tú, mosca, ¡Piérdete! ¡Ya lo oíste! ¡Eres patética!

–Exacto, Lovegood. Vete, me das asco. Vas por la vida con esa expresión soñadora pero eres tan inmunda como los Weasley, poniéndote esas cosas estrafalarias y leyendo asquerosos libros muggles traicionas el linaje de los sangre pura –Y cada palabra era como una daga clavándose en los corazones de ambos, Theo se deshacía, quería ir y abrazarla pero si lo hacía, demostraría una debilidad ante Malfoy y este no dudaría en utilizarla para su beneficio-. Mira esos pendientes, son horribles. ¿Y este collar? ¿Eres alcohólica, acaso?

– ¿Vas a llorar, Lunática? –El tono meloso de Draco le provoco arcadas, pero sabía que ese joven Nott no era así. Había sido tierno con ella, compartido momentos. Y por esas horas, trato de acercarse a él-. Mira, Nott. Enamoraste a la loca.

– ¡No me toques! ¡Estás loca! ¡Tienen razón al llamarte Lunática Lovegood! –Y de un manotón se sacó la mano de la muchacha del brazo, para darle un empujón con tanta fuerza para tirarla al suelo y una de sus rodillas comenzara a sangrar. Theo quiso correr a su lado, pedirle perdón, rogarle y limpiarle las heridas; pero eligió darle la espalda.

–Vámonos, es verdaderamente patética –Dijo Malfoy y camino hacia la salida, esperando que Theodore lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo, pero antes de que la sección desapareciera, miro hacia atrás.

La imagen de Luna, mirándolo desde el suelo, le estremeció el corazón. Sus ojos azules, esas orbes que tanto lo hipnotizaban, lo miraban con desilusión y llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Con el corazón en un puño, camino detrás de Malfoy, tragándose las lágrimas de haber perdido ese brillante futuro que había logrado vislumbrar entre los mohosos estantes de la biblioteca. Ella no querría verlo jamás, pero debió hacerlo. Esa noche, Theodore Nott soporto que le grabaran la marca tenebrosa sin siquiera un grito. Porque ese era el deber de su linaje, lo que quería su padre y lo que la sociedad esperaba de él.

* * *

 _Años después…_

El diario "El Profeta" se complace en anunciar las nupcias de la heroína de guerra, Luna Lovegood, con el famosísimo Rolf Scamander. El casamiento se realizara este sábado en la casa de la señorita Lovegood, prontamente Scamander, y esta autora…

En la gran casona Nott, iluminado por la luz del amanecer mientras desayunaba, Theodore cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundamente. La había perdido. Esa era la consecuencia de sus decisiones. Dejo el diario sobre la mesa y camino con parsimonia por la amplia casa vacía, solo en compañía de la soledad, hasta la biblioteca. Al medio del gran recinto, sobre una mesa especial, estaba un libro viejo, manoseado. Theo lo tomo entre sus manos y con cuidado comenzó a leerlo, no sin antes, acariciar la tapa azul en la que estaba ilustrado un dragón…


End file.
